Tengo que verlo
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Después de los eventos ocurridos en los Oscars, Rachel acompaña a Frank al hospital y ambos comparten un honesto e íntimo momento de sinceridad. (TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por Kala79).


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la película "El Guardaespaldas" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la Warner Bros., del director, productor y de los guionistas de la cinta, así como de Kevin Costner y Whitney Houston, quienes dieron vida de manera hermosa a los personajes. Yo solo me he tomado un tiempito para homenajear esta historia porque me encanta.  
**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Kala79, que me permitió traducir al español este bello one-shot. Esta historia le pertenece.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**TENGO QUE VERLO**

"_Después de los eventos ocurridos en los Oscars, Rachel acompaña a Frank al hospital y ambos comparten un honesto e íntimo momento de sinceridad"_

Rachel nunca antes había estado tan asustada en toda su vida… Tenía la respiración entrecortada, muy rápida, los latidos de su corazón inestables. Se suponía que esa iba a ser su noche. Ella era **la** estrella de la gala, punto que se reafirmó cuando escuchó desde el escenario:

"_**Rachel Marron por Reina de la Noche"**_

Por un corto momento permaneció estática; era su primer rol protagónico en una película, su primera nominación, su primer Óscar. Ella que ya tenía todos los premios que en la música se pudieran otorgar, ahora a la edad de 29 años, recibía el galardón más importante en el mundo del espectáculo. **Ganar un Óscar** es un sentimiento que solo pocas personas sabrían como describir, como sus oscarizados colegas actores, los deportistas al batir un récord mundial o los ganadores de lotería. Éxtasis puro y abrumadora alegría, capaz de hacer olvidar los problemas y tragedias de la vida diaria.

Eso fue lo que le sucedió a ella. Su hermana había sido asesinada no muchos días antes, su acosador podía matarla en cualquier momento e intuía además que Frank no iba a quedarse por mucho tiempo a su lado, sin embargo se las arregló para olvidar todo en aquel rato de **completa felicidad**.

Pero eso duró sólo un instante porque cuando recibió la estatuilla dorada, levantándola en sus manos en un gesto de victoria, algo inesperado y terrorífico ocurrió. Sintió como si estuviera presenciando una película en cámara lenta. Su guardaespaldas saltó al escenario derribándola en el acto y cuando ella pudo gritarle:

**-**_**¡Frank ¿Qué estás haciendo?!-**_

…Escuchó un disparo. Todo después se volvió un caos. Las personas empezaron a gritar, estalló el pánico, Frank estaba todo cubierto de sangre pero aun así le disparó a alguien más. Rachel recordó suplicarle que permaneciera con ella, así como la desesperación que sintió al verle cerrar los ojos y pensar que lo había perdido para siempre.

El corto camino al hospital le pareció muy largo. Bill su manager estuvo con ella en todo momento, sosteniéndola en un abrazo, diciéndole palabras calmantes para reconfortarla, en tanto Sy (su publicista), cuidaba de su Óscar y se ocupaba de la prensa. Tony, su otro guardaespaldas también estaba allí, listo para protegerla porque la amaba. Sólo él entre todos, sentía que ella se preocupaba por Frank mucho más de lo que dejaba mostrar. **Tony siempre se daba cuenta cuando alguien estaba enamorado de Rachel y cuando ella se enamoraba de alguien**. Usualmente se sentía un poco celoso aunque sabía que nunca contaría con la posibilidad de que la mujer de su vida pudiese interesarse en él. No obstante, quería que ella fuera feliz y temía pensar que algún playboy podría llegar un día y romper su corazón.

**Él percibió los sentimientos entre Frank y Rachel incluso antes de que ellos lo admitieran para sí mismos. Podía sentir de cerca la química entre ambos** y supo que allí había algo más profundo que una simple atracción pasajera. Lo que le sorprendió fue el no estar celoso esta vez, porque en realidad quería que Rachel terminara con alguien como Frank… aunque claro en esos momentos ya no estaba seguro si Frank tendría alguna oportunidad con alguien de nuevo puesto que se encontraba en cirugía y ellos esperando con impaciencia los resultados.

Rachel permanecía agitada, caminando en círculos por la sala de espera y nadie se atrevía a pedirle que se calmara. Cuando finalmente se sentó, escondió la cara entre las manos y Bill notó que estaba sollozando.

El ojo de Tony había sido vendado luego de que le inyectaran analgésicos y el médico le dijera que debía enfrentar una operación dentro de pocos días, ya que era la única manera de salvárselo. Él insistió sin embargo, en ser dado de alta con rapidez luego de ello porque se sentía en la necesidad de estar al lado de Rachel, como entonces.

Estaba sosteniendo su mano cuando se abrieron las puertas y la enfermera dijo:

-_**Él estará bien**__-_

Para Rachel esas fueron las palabras más dulces y maravillosas que había escuchado jamás. Su cara se iluminó de inmediato, se levantó dándole una amplia sonrisa a la enfermera y como siempre impaciente, se apresuró para conocer los detalles.

_-¿Él está consciente? ¿Será dado de alta pronto? ¿Cómo está su brazo? ¿Será capaz de moverlo? ¿Le duele mucho? ¿Puedo verlo?- _las palabras se catapultaban a través de ella como una ametralladora y Bill no pudo evitar sonreír.

_-Por favor señora, conserve la calma. La cirugía fue exitosa, removimos la bala y felizmente para el paciente, ésta no afectó ningún órgano vital, aunque va a necesitar fisioterapia para su mano, por supuesto y mucho descanso al menos por unos meses. Podría también presentar algún trauma emocional pero no lo sabemos aún- _indicó la enfermera

-_No, él es Frank Farmer, el tipo más duro del mundo_\- respondió Rachel orgullosa –_No me preocupo en total por eso último. ¡Estoy tan aliviada de que esté bien! ¡Necesito verlo!-_

_-No puede verlo ahora señora, está muy débil-_

_-Pero está consciente, ¿no?- _Rachel estaba desesperada

-_Sí señora, pero supongo que debe estar durmiendo en estos momentos…Por favor regrese mañana durante el día, podrá verlo durante las horas de visita entre la una y tres de la tarde, a menos que sea su esposa o hermana, entonces sí puede venir en cualquier otro momento_-

La enfermera miró su tono de piel y añadió:

-_Supongo que usted no es su hermana ni su esposa o yo lo tendría en mis archivos. Su pariente más cercano es su padre y él ya ha sido informado acerca de lo acontecido, vendrá al hospital pronto. Disculpe señora_-

Rachel estaba a punto de llorar. **Ella tenía que verlo antes que nadie más. Tenía que verlo en privado.** Quería decirle tantas cosas y debía decírselas ya, antes de enfriarse y regresar a su habitual actitud arrogante. Comenzó a considerar entonces sus opciones. Quizá debía sobornar a alguien. No obstante, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la enfermera le susurró de forma cuidadosa:

-_Señora, mi hijo es su mayor fan. Podría usted firmarme un autógrafo para él y yo veré lo que puedo hacer. Imagino que no habrá ningún daño si visita al paciente por un corto momento, pero por favor, recuerde que está muy débil y el doctor preferiría que no tuviese ningún cuadro emocional_-

Rachel le sonrió. _"¿Frank emocional?_", ellos claramente no lo conocían. Firmó el autógrafo y la enfermera la condujo al cuarto.

Por suerte él estaba despierto cuando entró. Conectado a varios cables, muy pálido pero ya lúcido.

La enfermera cerró la puerta detrás de ella y Rachel avanzó hacia la cama. Frank la miró durante todo ese tiempo y trató de sonreírle con debilidad.

_-Rachel…_\- susurró

-_Hola Frank_\- dijo ella de forma alegre, tranquilizadora. Tuvo que poner en marcha sus habilidades de actuación para no quebrarse viéndolo así –_La enfermera dijo que estarás bien. Ningún órgano vital fue afectado, solo tu brazo. ¡Hombre, sí que me asustaste!_\- añadió animada, casi bromeando _–Entonces, supongo que fue tu momento de fama, no el mío después de todo, ¿no es así?_\- tomó asiento a su lado, insegura de por cuanto tiempo podría ser capaz de seguir actuando, cuando sentía un nudo formándosele en la garganta –_Bueno, ¡felicidades!. Estarás en las páginas de todas las publicaciones para mañana. Todos están hablando acerca del atractivo héroe que salvó mi vida en los Oscars… porque en realidad eso eres, un héroe_\- su voz se empezó a quebrar y comenzó a hablar más rápido mientras podía sentir las lágrimas agolpándose dentro de sus ojos, esperando para caer sobre su rostro _-¡Demonios, tú me salvaste la vida y eso es más de lo que cualquiera ha hecho por mí…!-_ Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que se derramaran incontrolables, mojando sus mejillas y la voz se le volviera un susurro.

Frank estuvo mirándola todo el tiempo sin decir una palabra pero entonces tomó su mano entre las suyas y la apretó. Cuando habló, había debilidad, dolor y algo más en su voz que ella no supo descifrar.

_-Yo no estaba pensando en morir, Rachel, cuando recibí esa bala por ti. Todo lo que quería antes de cerrar mis ojos era estar seguro de haber acabado con ese bastardo para que no te hiriera más y cuando ocurrió, me sentí aliviado… Ya podía morir tranquilo, te protegí y tú estabas sosteniéndome en tus brazos. __**No puedo imaginar una muerte más hermosa que esa**_-

Rachel lo observó sorprendida. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-_Nunca antes has estado tan abierto conmigo_\- dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos –_Siempre has sido tan frío y distante. ¿Qué pasó?-_ quiso saber con curiosidad

_-Sabes que este capítulo en nuestras vidas ha terminado ¿cierto?, lo ves con tanta claridad como yo. No voy a pretender que eres solo un cliente para mí y que estoy simplemente feliz por haber cumplido mi deber. Estoy feliz de haberte protegido porque…bueno…me preocupo por ti. Mucho. Y sé que sientes algo por mí también… pero esto no va a funcionar, Rachel. Pertenecemos a dos mundos diferentes y yo no podría vivir en el tuyo, porque lo odio- _

Rachel tenía miedo de respirar y perderse una sola palabra de su diálogo. Parecía como si le hubiesen dado una poción de la verdad en lugar de analgésicos, **pero sabía que estaba hablando desde el fondo de su corazón.**

_-Yo…-_ él continuó –_Estoy feliz porque estás viva y al mismo tiempo contento de haber aniquilado a ese bastardo… sabías quien era ¿verdad?- _Su voz calmada se endureció un poco al recordar lo de Miami. Rachel se movió entonces más cerca para mirarlo de frente.

_-Frank, quiero que me escuches con cuidado, por favor. No sé cuánto tiempo nos queda para conversar en privado_\- comenzó -_ Es importante para mí explicarte todo…acerca de Portman, allá en Miami-_

Frank la observaba en silencio, su expresión facial había cambiado, estaba perdiendo la amabilidad_. _Rachel en cambio estaba ansiosa por contarle la verdad aunque no le agradaba recordar aquello.

_-Portman era el asesino, ¡maldita sea!, casi duermo con él y la única razón fue para fastidiarte… lo siento Frank… ¿me perdonas?-_ le pidió arrepentida a la espera de cualquier cosa, más lo que notó en los ojos de él fue una gran sorpresa

_-¿"Casi duermes"?, espera un minuto, ¿no te acostaste con él_?- la esperanza en la voz de Frank fue palpable. Rachel le sonrió con timidez

_-No, no lo hice. Fuimos a la habitación y cuando él empezó a tocarme y a besar mi cuello…-_

_-Ok, ok, no necesito enterarme de los detalles_\- Frank le interrumpió tajante y Rachel pudo jurar que había indicios de celos en su proceder.

-_De cualquier manera, me di cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado deprisa al querer hacer aquello y le pedí que saliera de la habitación de inmediato_\- argumentó

_-¿Y él simplemente estuvo de acuerdo con eso? Ese sería un Portman diferente del que yo conocía- _Frank comentó con ironía

_-No, no lo hizo. Él trató de conseguir lo que quería pero yo fui más rápida. Él se comportó también un tanto brutal conmigo_\- Rachel sintió la débil mano de Frank apretar la suya con mayor fuerza que antes y vio sus adictivos ojos azules oscurecerse con furia. Recordó entonces asustada lo que la enfermera le había indicado –_Pero no te preocupes, logré abrir la puerta y le pedí a Tony que lo sacara a patadas-_ agregó para calmarlo –_Nada sucedió esa noche y es importante para mí que lo sepas-_

_-Él podía haberte… y luego te habría asesinado ¡Maldición!- _Frank estaba conmocionado pero Rachel le acarició la mejilla y eso pareció tranquilizarle un poco.

_-¿Estás bien Frank?-_ preguntó preocupada –_Pareces molesto. La enfermera me dijo que no debía alterarte. Lo siento. Quizá no debí haber venido aquí tan pronto después de la operación y menos aún mencionarte temas tan complicados– _las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar una vez más por sus mejillas y la expresión de Frank se suavizó. Sus hermosos ojos azules la contemplaron otra vez.

_-Estoy bien ahora, Rachel_\- le dijo –_No fue fácil para mí verlos a los dos irse a encerrar en ese dormitorio allá en Miami, por muchas razones. La primera de todas, que __**no tenía control sobre lo que estaba pasando allí… Él podría haberte asesinado**__. Yo no tenía idea de que había sido él todo el tiempo pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Portman conocía donde vive mi padre. Segundo, __**yo estaba enfadado con tu imprudencia y mal comportamiento.**__ Te comportaste allá como si realmente hubieses querido ser asesinada. Y por último… __**no quería pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de esas puertas cerradas. Sabía por qué te habías ido allí con él y supe entonces también… que te había herido y que querías sacarlo, pero…-**_

Frank se interrumpió y Rachel exhaló ligeramente. Había estado conteniendo el aliento durante todo el tiempo pero ahora necesitaba respirar profundo. Estaba impresionada de cuán increíble y brillante él era y de cómo había conseguido ver a través de ella, aunque era cuestión de suponerlo. Frank a esas alturas se había dado cuenta de que actuaba como niña y eso le había llevado a perder algo de su respeto para con ella. Por eso intuía lo que quería decirle, así que terminó por sí misma la frase:

_**-…Pero fui infantil y estúpida portándome así y ahora tú debes haber perdido todo el respeto que tenías por mí-**_

_-Bueno, no en total- respondió Frank –aquello me enfadó y me frustró. Fue la primera vez que en realidad pensé en dejarte. No sólo eras tú comportándote de esa manera si no que a mí tampoco me gustaba mi reacción ante eso. Estaba perdiendo mi sangre fría. No actuando como fui entrenado. Siendo incapaz de bloquear estos sentimientos destructibles e inútiles. Estaba celoso… sí, lo estaba y me odié a mí mismo por ello… También a menudo me encontraba observándote rodeada y expuesta a un montón de gente y eso era peligroso… Entiendo por qué te convertiste en una gran estrella, tienes esa atracción que solo pocas mujeres poseen…por eso, ¿ahora entiendes cuán difícil fue todo esto para mí?... Pero el momento crucial fue cuando fuiste de compras con Tony sin decirle a nadie a donde ibas. Nunca había estado tan furioso en mi vida entera, hasta me desquité con un inocente tipo en la cocina del hotel que tuvo la mala suerte de estar en mi camino. Ese fue el punto culminante y decidí marcharme._

_-Entonces, ¿qué te hizo quedarte?- _Rachel preguntó de manera calmada. Tenía un montón de información que procesar.

_-Tú. Me pediste que te protegiera a ti y a Fletcher… te he visto asustada antes solo una vez, la noche en que el concierto no salió bien…-_

_-Y también me salvaste. Sí, supongo que fue comparable- _Rachel agregó

-_Vi miedo en tus ojos y desesperación. Supe que me tomarías en serio desde allí __**y no quise dejarte asustada. Jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo si algo te sucediese,**__ pero he decidido ser más cuidadoso esta vez y bloquear mis sentimientos hacia ti por completo_-

Rachel escuchó atenta. Ella ya estaba al tanto antes, de todo lo que Frank le había hablado… pero necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios.

Sabía que lo estaba volviendo loco, que había sido desconsiderada más de una vez y también se daba cuenta de que él guardaba sentimientos hacia ella, así como ella los tenía por él. Lo sabía ya en Miami, pero fue en aquella ocasión lo suficiente estúpida para actuar de forma infantil con el afán de molestarlo y lo consiguió. Notó eso también más no le satisfizo y en su lugar sintió miedo de perderlo y de ser asesinada encima de eso. Le dijo en el balcón que "_no le iba a suplicar"_ pero ahora sabía que lo haría si debía.

**Estaba desesperada por él, no solo para mantenerlo protegiéndola, también quería que la respetara de nuevo, quería ver otra vez el brillo en sus ojos que tenía en el bar en su primera cita, cuando ambos bailaran escuchando esa música country chistosa.** Quería redimirse a sí misma en su mirada.

Pudo sentir esos sentimientos no hablados entre ellos en la casa de su padre; supo cuán devastado él estaba cuando perdieron a Nicky, culpándose a sí mismo por eso y por último vio ese brillo y quizá algo más en sus ojos cuando la besó apasionadamente en el jardín. Había tantos sentimientos sin nombres, sin mencionar entre ellos y comprendió que muchos permanecerían así.

Estaba sorprendida entonces por el modo en que Frank se había abierto a ella esa noche pero también sabía que había realizado ese esfuerzo por su causa y se encontraba cansado.

**Él había tomado su decisión. Quería seguir adelante.** Continuar con su vida sin llevarla en ella. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?, aún conociendo que sería lo mejor… Sus mundos eran muy distintos para que su relación funcionara, pero también sabía que lo extrañaría con el alma, de manera terrible.

Rachel cerró sus ojos y le preguntó, manteniendo la calma:

_-¿Tuviste éxito en eso, Frank?-_

_-No… todavía no, pero sabes que sería…-_

_-Lo sé_\- le interrumpió ella, inclinándose hacia él y presionando su mejilla bañada en lágrimas contra la suya y así permanecieron por un largo rato, en completo silencio.

Silencio que fue roto por la enfermera que interrumpió la intimidad.

-_Señora, me temo que debe irse ahora. El paciente está más pálido de lo que estaba antes y aún se encuentra muy débil-_

Rachel de mala gana se levantó y miró a Frank. **Él la estaba mirando también como queriendo decirle "**_**Quédate**_**"** pero no dijo una palabra, solo cerró sus ojos cuando ella se agachó y lo besó en los labios.

-_**Quizá nos encontremos de nuevo Frank Farmer. De seguro en una vida futura… aunque presiento que podría ser en ésta también-**_

Le vio entonces sonreírle con la dulce, amable y genuina sonrisa que no le había visto en largo tiempo, la cual extrañaría durante muchos por venir, como sospechaba…

_**FIN**_


End file.
